


Under the Radar

by SteebRogurz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, honestly...i don't even know guys, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: Steve makes it really hard to keep a secret





	Under the Radar

It was just another Tuesday morning. You stood with your friend and colleague, tea in hand, waiting for the elevator. You talked and laughed along with her until the doors opened to reveal Steve Rogers leaning against the back wall. He pushed off the railing and nodded to both of you as he walked past.

 

“Ladies.” His eyes lingered on you for a fraction of a second longer and almost reflexively your heart fluttered, your entire body began to sweat and a certain wetness pooled in your panties.

 

Working at Stark Tower as a data analyst meant running into various super heroes was inevitable but Steve was the only one who ever had that kind of effect on you. And it only got stronger when you two began dating on the down low. This was something you both agreed to in the beginning as neither of you wanted the attention from the press or the teasing from the other Avengers.

 

“That truly is America’s ass.” Your friend commented as you both watched him walk away.

 

You hummed in agreement when the doors closed and you hid your blush behind your tea. Your friend continued voicing her thoughts on Steve and what sort of things she would do to him if given the chance, but you were only half listening to her ramblings with your mind on when you’d be able to see him again. You had been together for two months now but rarely got any alone time since he was usually away on missions and keeping your relationship private meant not going out in public at all. So you both had to learn to get by with lingering glances and stolen kisses.

 

“And did you see the way he was looking at us? I could tell he liked what he saw,” she checked her make up in her compact mirror. “I think I’m just going to go for it and ask him to get a coffee next time I see him.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned at you.

 

Your stomach lurched at the idea of your friend asking him out. “I think he might actually be seeing someone.” You finally spoke up.

 

“Well, I’ve never seen him with anyone and, honestly, if it was me I’d be telling literally everyone I meet that I was dating THE Captain America.”

 

You scoffed as you walked out of the elevator and quickly went your separate ways to start on the pile of work waiting for you at your desk

********

The day seemed to go by slowly and quickly at the same time. You barely made a dent in that pile on your desk so you decided to put in some over time and work well after everyone else had gone home.

 

The room was quiet save for the music playing softly from your phone as you worked when you heard the elevator ding and the doors open, but paid no mind to it assuming it was the cleaners. Suddenly a pair of strong hands were squeezing your shoulders and you nearly jumped out of your skin. You whirled around to see Steve taking a step back with his hands raised and a smirk on his face.

 

“Jesus, Rogers!” You clutched your chest and could feel your heart racing. “You can’t sneak up on a girl like that.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss your cheek before turning your chair around again began gently working on the tight knots that had formed at the base of your neck and between your shoulder blades. Closing your eyes at his touch you let out a soft moan as you realized how tense you had gotten throughout the day.

 

“Y’know, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you this morning.” His voice was low and breath was hot on your neck and you tilted your head to the side allowing him to press a gentle kiss to the spot just below your ear. “The way your ass looks in that skirt almost brought me to my knees.”

 

“Well, it’s not too late for that.” You teased, smiling at him as you turned around to face him again. He leaned down supporting himself on the armrests of your chair with a mischievous look on his face inches away from your own. Without breaking eye contact he sank to his knees and pushed himself in between your legs so he was as close to you as possible.

 

With steady hands Steve slowly pushed your skirt up to your waist and ran his thumb over the front of your panties and that wetness from the morning returned. You sighed pushing your hips closer to the edge of the chair and ran a hand through his blond hair.

 

“You know, we could get caught if we do this here.”

 

“I couldn’t wait.” Lust burned in his eyes. He pulled your panties to the side and swiped a thumb over your already aching clit. You gasped at the contact and a shiver ran down your spine. With a smoldering smile he dipped his head down between your legs and licked at your folds.

 

Your head spun and you had to cover your mouth with your hand to stifle the moan that involuntarily escaped your mouth. You bit your lip in the hopes of keeping quiet. A fire had ignited in your stomach but just as quickly it disappeared and your blood ran cold when you heard someone enter the room.

 

“Shit, someone’s coming!” You pushed him away and tried to fix your skirt, but in your panicked state you only had one coherent thought:  _Hide Steve Rogers._  “Quick get under the desk!” You hissed already pushing him under. You fixed your blouse and pulled your chair in as close as you could without accidentally kicking him in the face.

 

“Y/N? What are you still doing here?” Stuart, one of your colleagues, walked over to you with a grin on his face.

 

 _Great._ “Hey, Stuart,” you smiled up at him. “Oh, you know, there’s always work that needs to be done.” You look down at the various papers and charts that littered your desk.

 

“Right, well I hope you’re not working yourself too hard, because I was, um, wondering if you’d maybe want to grab a dinner with me later.”  He looked hopeful as he waited for your answer.

 

“Oh! Um, well, the thing is, I- aaaaahhhhh!” You let out a soft gasp as you suddenly felt Steve’s hand between your legs and his fingers gently pushing their way inside you. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to concentrate but the pleasure that was now pulsing through you made that difficult.

 

“Hey, you ok? You’re looking a little flushed.” Stuart’s hopeful look turned to one of concern and you could feel your face get warm as you squirmed in your chair.

 

“Mmhmm,” You nodded, biting your lip and you took a deep breath determined to push through everything Steve was subjecting you to. “That’s really sweet, and I’m…mmmm, I’m flattered.” Steve’s thumb traced slow circles around your clit and you saw stars. “I’m not really looking for a relationship at the moment.”

 

Steve’s thumb started working faster against your swollen clit in perfect tandem with his fingers and it took everything in your power not to cry out in ecstacy. Stuart was speaking again but all you could do was nod along until thankfully he left the room leaving you alone with Steve once more.

 

“For someone who wanted to keep a low profile, you aren’t making it easy.” You pushed yourself away from your desk and glared at him as he crawled out with a smirk on his face.

 

“What can I say I got jealous when he asked you out!” He stood and pulled you up with him, holding you against his broad chest. “Let’s get out of here I want to finish what we started.”

 

You quickly fixed your skirt and cleaned your desk of its papers, then allowed Steve to pull you towards the elevator. Once inside, his lips were on yours in a crushing kiss and his hands were all over you. His right hand found its way to your ass and you moaned against his lips. You were both so focused on each other that neither of you heard the elevator doors open a bit too early.

 

“Holy shit.” You and Steve froze at the sound of the voice and slowly pulled away from each other.

 

“Hey Sam.” Steve rubbed that back of his neck stepping aside to make room for his friend.

 

Your face burned as you shifted from one foot to the other in the corner, not knowing what to do with yourself. You spent the rest of the elevator ride staring at the floor wishing it would open wide and swallow you whole.

 

“So how long has this going on?” Sam asked, trying (and failing) to hold back a grin.

 

“A couple months, we didn’t want it to be a big deal which is why we haven’t told anyone.” Steve quickly explained and you looked between the two men.

 

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me.” Sam winked at you. “Honestly, I’m surprised he was able to keep this to himself for that long.” The elevator doors opened and Sam stepped out. “Have fun you two.”

 

You let out a shaky breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and giggled as soon as he was gone. “Should we start telling people now?” You asked leaving the elevator with Steve close behind.

 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to him once more. “Not yet, I kinda like the sneaking around.” His lips ghosted over yours and you sank into his kiss once more.

 

“You know what? Me too, but we better go before anyone else sees us like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think :) I always welcome comments and feedback


End file.
